


Ashes, Ashes (We All Fall Down)

by BananasofThorns



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Gen, I ignored everything I know about courtroom procedures, Implied Relationships, Implied characters - there are no names in this, Supernatural Elements, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Cameras flash as he is escorted through the courthouse. The crowd clamors to get a glimpse of his face. He watches them silently. The detective stands in the back, the only one in the crowd who seems uninterested. He thinks he has won.





	Ashes, Ashes (We All Fall Down)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1) I do know how courts work, I just ignored everything I know  
> 2) My friend wants me to write an entire story as backstory for this. I have something planned, but no promises on if it'll get written  
> 3) This was technically written as an original work, but Ricky and Tinsley were my inspiration and, if I write the backstory, it will be Goldsworth and Tinsley  
> 4) I only just realized that I fucked the tenses up in the last paragraph cause no one bothered to tell me. It's fixed now.  
> 5) My friend and I have decided that, spiritually, Ricky was fortnite dancing to the "ladies and gentlemen, we got em" tik tok

_Ring around the rosy_

Cameras flash like starlight as he is escorted through the courthouse. The crowd clamors to get a glimpse of his face. He watches them silently. The detective stands in the back, the only one in the crowd who seems uninterested. Bored, even. But he can see the smug satisfaction lurking in the detective’s eyes. He thinks he has won.

_Pockets full of posies_

He is led into an empty room. The door closes with a final-sounding thud, but even it is not enough to silence the stampede of bodies rushing past. He stands calmly in front of the door until the excited clamor has weakened to murmurs. The two officers standing vigilant at his sides escort him to the courtroom. The doors swing open with a whisper.

_Ashes, ashes_

The crowd falls silent in unison as he steps through the doors. He catches the detective’s eyes and grins. He winks and the detective frowns. His grin widens. He starts to whistle. The crowd sits, entranced, as he walks towards the witness stand. He sings.

_We all fall down_

Only the detective seems suspicious. He reaches the end of the song and raises his hands with a grin. The last note is still fading from the air when empty handcuffs clatter to the ground. The spell blanketing the room shatters. Nobody notices when the detective shivers as lips ghost his cheek.


End file.
